


Mirror

by bookwars



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depressed Dean, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry Dean, M/M, Mark of Cain, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Dean stares into the mirror and doesn't like what he sees.





	Mirror

Looking through the broken glass before me,

I only see you.

I see your eyes,

looking at me as

if I was the only thing that matter to you.

I didn't deserve that look,

that soul crushing look,

with blue eyes sweeping my green ones away.

I deserved to be thrown out with the trash,

to be treated as the worst monster the world has ever known.

I know you're not actually there, 

and that is for the best .

Its just hard to look in the mirror,

and see the pain I've caused you.

Why didn't you fight back Cas?

I deserve to die.

The mirror continues to reflect my transgressions,

with my worst laying a hand on you.

You would argue that I was under a powerful spell,

and I could've killed you,

but I fought so hard the spell.

I disagree with you however.

I deserve to be thrown in the deepest parts of hell,

past where Lucifer himself resides.

Death is coming for me,

and can't wait for him.

I only wish I could say goodbye to you one last time.

Goodbye, my sweet angel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
